Queen Vic Extravaganza
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: Kat & Alfie host a new game show set to test 6 popular characters mentally, physically and sexually. But not the last one.


**Hey, this is my first Eastenders story. I've been doing stories on the Mario section for a while and I know there's a big difference between the two subjects but I hope this story can be successful. I haven't seen a story like this in this section and it's what I love to write about, so here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy!**  
**. . .**  
"Hello Walford residents!" Alfie Moon cried out to everybody in the Vic, "This is the first ever 'Queen Vic Extravaganza' which will from now on be taking place every year! I'm joined by the beautiful Kat Moon!"  
"Alright?" Kat asked the audience, making the men there laugh with anxiety or confidence, "We 'ave 6 contestants ready to fight to win the ultimate prize - taking over the Vic!"  
"That's right - even Phil Mitchell 'imself 'as agreed to give away the Queen Victoria Public 'Ouse to whoever wins the first ever Queen Vic Extravaganza!" Alfie revealed.  
"So, Alfie, is it time to find out who our 6 contestants are?" Kat asked, sounding very cheesy.  
"I fink it is Kat!" Alfie grinned, "So, wifaht furvar ado, here is the first contestant!"  
**. . .**

**Roxy Mitchell, former barmaid, 36**  
"Ok, I'll be 'onest, the only reason I signed up for this is to get revenge on Kat and Alfie for getting back togevvah and ruining ma wedding day!"  
**. . .**  
"So, Roxy's bound to cause some drama when we begin!" Alfie joked, "So, 'ow are ya Roxy luv?"  
"I ain't your luv!" Roxy spat.  
"C'mon... no 'ard feelin's?" Alfie asked, making puppy dog eyes.  
Roxy smiled, "Alright, fine..."  
"Great!" Alfie beamed.  
"Didn't see dat working..." Roxy smirked to herself.  
"Now it's time to meet the second contestant!" Alfie grinned  
**. . .**  
**Peter Beale, Chef, 19**  
"Alright? I'm in to to win it like anyone else, and I'll do whateva I can to win. I'm not afraid to take risks - dat's just in ma family."  
**. . .**  
"There's our second contestant, 'oping to stir up some trouble wiv the ovvas!" Kat smiled, "'Ow are ya feelin' about the competition?"  
"I'm lookin' forward to it - I can't wait to do some challenges, I'm prepared for everythin'." Peter revealed.  
"Interestin!" Kat grinned, "Well, ya dad is Ian Beale, which means you obviously don't 'ave much success. Are ya completely diff'rent to ya dad or wot?"  
"I'd hope I'm different to ma dad, but there are some fings that make us similar, but dat's faamily." Peter shrugged.  
"I think it's time to meet the third contestant!" Kat laughed.  
**. . .**  
**Whitney Dean, Teaching Assistant, 22**  
"I'm 'ere for the same reason everybody else in the world does stuff like dis, to win the 'ole fing! Dere are some fings I'm afraid of or just ain't good at, but I 'ope I can get past dose when dey come."  
**. . .**  
"'Ello Whit! You're our third contestant, are ya hopin' to go all da way?" Alfie questioned.  
"Obviously i 'ope to do as well as I can, but dere are some fings that may 'old me back. We'll see." Whitney smiled.  
"Yes we will. Yes we will." Alfie awkwardly said.  
Silence...  
"So, is it time to meet our fourth contestant already?" Alfie nervously chuckled.  
**. . .**  
**Jay Brown, Mechanic, 19**  
"I 'ope I'll win dis as I wanu buy a flat for me and ma Abs, I fink I 'ave da skills to win and I fink I can outdo anyone who comes against me!"  
**. . .**  
"So, 'oping to win for his Abi is Jay Brown - someone popular with some and not so popular with ovvas!" Kat winked.  
"What do ya mean by dat?" Jay inquired.  
"Well, not everyone luvs ya." Kat admitted.  
"Who doesn't luv me?" Jay asked, genuinely shocked.  
"ME!" a random alchoholic shouted.  
"Dat's just rude!" Jay screamed in reply.  
"Enuff! Save the fighting for da show!" Kat laughed, "It's time to meet the fifth contestant..."

**. . .**  
**Sharon Rickman, Gullible Parent, 46**  
"I may be the oldest 'ere, but if anyone 'urts or tries to 'urt MY DENNY, you'll 'ave the police, three ambulances and a kitchen maid on ya!"  
**. . .**  
"Threatenin' words dere from Sharon!" Alfie laughed.  
"You bet they're threatenin' words! If ANYONE 'urts my Denny you'll be dead by the mornin'!" Sharon raised her fist.  
"So, 'ow much do ya wanna win?" Alfie asked.  
"What's the prize again?" Sharon asked, "I forgot..."  
"Taking ova da Queen Vic for a year." Alfie sighed.  
"Oh yeah! I really wanna win so MY DENNY 'as a propa place to stay. Dat B&B is 'orrible!" Sharon admitted.  
"Dere's no ovva place betta dan da Vic!" Alfie shouted, "And now it's time to meet the final contestant on Queen Vic Extravaganza!"  
**. . .**  
**Dexter Hartman, Mechanic, 20 **  
"I bet people don't fink I can win dis. BUT IMMA PROVE DEM ALL WRONG! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE!"  
**. . .**  
"Some... wise words dere?" Kat questioned, "Anyway, Dexter, 'ow do you plan to win dis?"  
"By beatin' everyone else..." Dexter stated the obvious.  
"I meant what plans do ya have for da challenges and stuff?" Kat rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, right. Shut up, I'm smart." Dexter defended himself, "Well, I'll prob'ly just use ma strengths for every challenge. I 'ave many."  
"Like ya knowledge?" Kat joked.  
"Shut up! I'm smart!" Dexter repeated.  
"Of course ya are..." Kat sighed, "Well, dose are all our contestants, let's bring 'em all back onto da stage!"  
Roxy, Peter, Whitney, Jay, Sharon and Dexter all walked back onto the stage to applause from their loved ones and random strangers.  
"Well, dat's it for the first part. See ya all soon for the next part where da first challenge will 'appen!" Alfie ended the show.  
**. . .**  
**I know that chapter was short, but the rest will be longer. Hope you enjoyed and if you did or didn't, leave a review on what I could improve or how much you liked it. I like either one ;)**


End file.
